Suatu Sore
by KopiSore
Summary: Di suatu sore, Ayu kesal karena Lee mencuri cupcake buatannya. Ayu akhirnya 'menyiksa' Lee agar pemuda itu mengaku. Pada akhirnya semua kesenangan berakhir ke pembicaraan serius. Male Singapore X Female Indonesia. This is for you 2TsukiHime!


**Suatu Sore**

 **Rate : K**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya, Suatu Sore—FIRTCB**

 **Warning : AU. Male Singapore X Female Indonesia. Hetero Pairing. OC. Ga sesuai EYD. Typo.**

 **Summary: Di suatu sore, Ayu kesal karena Lee mencuri cupcake buatannya. Ayu akhirnya 'menyiksa' Lee agar pemuda itu mengaku. Pada akhirnya semua kesenangan berakhir ke pembicaraan serius. Singapore X Indonesia. This is for you 2TsukiHime!**

 **0-0-0-0**

Kalau batrai **_smartphone_** milik Lee itu tidak akan pernah habis, diyakinkan, pemuda dengan kacamata minus rendah itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan benda canggih tersebut dari genggaman tangannya.

Namun sayangnya, batrainya tidaklah sehebat itu, sebagaimanapun mahalnya **_smartphone_** miliknya. Itulah alasan mengapa benda canggih tipis berwarna putih itu sekarang berada diatas meja dan tersambung oleh kabel pendek yang tertancap pada colokan listrik. Lee hanya bisa menunggu batrainya terisi sampai penuh. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut dan bosan karena tidak memiliki apapun untuk menghabiskan waktu sore senggangnya yang amat sangat jarang bisa ia dapatkan itu.

Semua tayangan televisi membosankan. Semua koleksi bukunya sudah ia baca berkali-kali hingga lembar-lembar putihnya sudah begitu lecek dan kusam. Dia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan musik. Semua pekerjaan rumah dan sekolahnya juga sudah beres. Lee benar-benar tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan waktu yang berjalan lambat.

Sekarang dia harus apa?

Hah? Kenapa tidak bermain **_smartphone_** -nya sambil mengecas?

Aduh… Dengar ya, **_smartphone_** -nya itu masih baru! Dan **mahal!** Masa mau langsung membuat batrainya bocor?!

 ** _It's a big No No!_**

 **'** **Ting Tong!'**

Lamunan Lee yang benar-benar kosong langsung buyar ketika mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Mata cokelat gelapnya langsung berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap pintu masuk rumahnya yang tertutup. Mengira-ngira siapa yang datang pada jam segini.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari sofa putih empuk di ruang tamu dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu kayu bercat putih itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis berkulit gelap darinya, matanya hitam bulat dengan rambut yang sama hitamnya yang ia kuncir menjadi satu. Ekspresinya yang biasanya terlihat begitu penuh senyum dan manis terganti oleh wajah kesal dan masam. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat beberapa luka lebam seperti habis dipukul. Di beberapa kulit lengannya juga terlihat lebam yang sama. Entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan hingga mendapatkan luka benturan sebanyak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ayu? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Lee penasaran. Terutama ketika matanya melihat luka memar di seluruh tubuh Ayu. Ia kahwatir sebenarnya, namun nada bicaranya juga ekspresinya tidak mendukung perasaanya sama sekali.

"Aku kesal nih! Maya nyebelin banget!"

Sebelah alis Lee naik, "Itu luka lebam karena bertengkar dengan Maya?" Tanyanya sangsi. Heran saja, sebagaimanapun Ayu dan Maya bertengkar heboh, paling jauh kedua gadis itu hanya akan saling mencubit pipi atau berucap sumpah serapah yang tak enak didengar telinga. Tidak ada yang namanya adu bacok. Mereka bilang sih itu karena mereka tidak ingin wajah cantik mereka terluka.

Ayu memasang wajah polos (atau bodoh bagi Lee) dan menggosok belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa cengengesan. "Sebelum bertengkar dengan Maya, aku dan Jack memanjat pohon. Sayangnya aku jatuh dan mendapat luka lebam begini," Jelasnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Lee hanya bisa **_sweatdrop_** mendengar penjelasan Ayu yang terkesan kelewatan santai. Dasar tomboy.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

Ayu menggulirkan kedua matanya, seakan-akan pertanyaan Lee adalah pertanyaan bodoh, "Aku butuh tempat untuk melampiaskan kekesalan."

Ekspresi Lee tidak berubah, tetap datar. Merasa begitu terbiasa dengan kejadian yang ada. Memang kenyataanya benar. Ayu pasti akan selalu kabur kerumahnya setelah bertengkar parah dengan Maya, sepupu jauh Ayu yang berasal dari Malaysia itu. dan kalau mau ditanya seberapa sering Ayu kabur, sang pemuda Indo-China itu akan mengatakan sering. Nyaris tiap hari malah. Dan Lee-lah yang pada akhirnya menghibur Ayu, walau sebenarnya pemuda itu sedikit enggan. Karena pada dasarnya, Lee adalah pemuda yang tak menginginkan kerepotan tidak penting yang tidak dapat menghasilkan uang.

"Ya sudah, orang tuaku juga tidak ada dirumah sih…" Lee berucap pelan setelah menghela nafasnya cuek. Ayu pun melepaskan sendalnya dan memasuki rumah Lee yang bergaya **_minimalis_** seperti pemiliknya. Jangan salah sangka ya, mereka berdua tidak berniat macam-macam kok. Disaat kesal begini, Ayu pasti akan pergi kerumah Lee dan meminjam dapur pemuda itu untuk memasak kue sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Kenapa harus rumah Lee? Karena peralatan memasak Lee jauh lebih lengkap (dan mahal) dibanding peralatan memasak dirumahnya sendiri.

Ayu berjalan memasuki dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan bahan dan peralatan memasak. Sementara itu Lee yang mengikuti Ayu kedapur berdiri diam memperhatikan gadis Indonesia yang mulai sibuk pada berbagai perlatan **_stainless_** dalam dapurnya itu. Merasa bosan dan tidak memiliki kegiatan menarik, Lee akhirnya menarik kursi meja makan sampai mendekati konter memasak dan memilih memperhatikan Ayu membuat kue.

Ayu sendiri tidak begitu keberatan dengan kehadiran Lee yang hanya duduk manis memperhatikan kegiatannya. Pada dasarnya, Ayu juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Lee disekitarnya. Lee tidak berisik atau mengganggu seperti Maya atau saudara laki-lakinya, Raditya yang pasti akan selalu mengomentari bahan atau cara ia memasak. Lee hanya akan duduk diam di pojok konter, meletakan kepalanya di meja memasak itu sambil memperhatikan dirinya dengan pandangan lurus sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Pemuda Singapura itu selalu melakukan hal tersebut, memperhatikan Ayu hingga bosan dan akhirnya malah tertidur. Biasanya sih setelah 15 atau 20 menit memperhatikan Ayu. Wajahnya yang ketus itu akan terlihat begitu manis dan damai jika sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Terkadang, Ayu akan tertawa kecil ketika Lee mulai mengigau pelan dalam tidurnya. Dan terkadang, Ayu pasti akan menyanyikan senandung pelan dalam kegiatan memasaknya jika Lee mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun sebelum kue yang dimasak Ayu belum selesai. Senandung pelan yang akan menenangkan hingga mmebuat Lee kembali tertidur nyaman dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Ting~**

Oven berbunyi, pertanda kue buatan Ayu sudah matang . Gadis berkulit cokelat itu langsung membuka oven dan mengambil loyang berisi kue mangkuk berwarna putih susu dan meletakkannya diatas meja konter. Bau harum yang menggugah selera segera mengisi dapur. Membuat hidung Lee bergerak dan akhirnya terbangun karena bau harum vanila yang begitu mengundang.

" ** _Cupcake?_** "

Lee menegakkan cara duduknya dan memperhatikan Ayu yang mulai mengeluarkan kue-kue mangkuk itu diatas piring besar. " ** _Frosting_** -nya akan kuberikan setelah kue-kue ini dingin, jadi—" Ucapan Ayu terpotong oleh **_handphone_** -nya yang berdering. Segera gadis itu meraih kantong celananya dan memperhatikan siapa yang meneleponnya. Tertulis Raditya disana. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan, Ayu menatap Lee yang dari tadi memperhatikan kuennya. "Jangan makan kuennya sebelum aku memberikan **_frosting_**!" Peringatnya lalu meninggalkan dapur untuk menjawab panggilan telepon.

Ditinggal begitu saja tanpa perlindungan membuat pikiran nakal Lee beraksi. Apalagi dengan bau vanila yang begitu menggugah memenuhi ruang dapur membuat kue-kue mangkuk itu berhasil membuat perut Lee berbunyi. Segera, air liur pemuda berkulit putih itu lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya. Ia memandang kue-kue itu dengan pandangan lapar. Akhirnya karena tak kuat lagi, Lee mengambil satu kue dan menyusun kue-kue lainnya sedemikian rupa agar Ayu tak menyadari bahwa terdapat satu kue yang hilang. Hanya satu… Tidak ada yang akan terluka kan? Begitu pikir pemuda itu. ia lalu membuka bungkus kertas yang menutupi setengah kue ditangannya dan melahap makanan lembut tersebut dengan rakus. Satu gigitan langsung menyisakan setengah kue. Lee dapat merasakan kelembutan kue tersebut di mulutnya. Kue itu tidak begitu manis namun lelahan cokelat putih didalamnya menyempurnakan rasanya, menjadi manis yang pas dan tidak berlebihan. Begitu enaknya sampai-sampai satu kue dapat Lee selesaikan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Setelah habis, Lee kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan berpura-pura tidur. Memberikan alibi bahwa ia tidak bersalah karena setelah Ayu pergi, ia sedang tertidur.

Beberapa detik setelah Lee menyelesaikan kue yang ia curi, Ayu masuk kedapur dengan dengusan pelan. Ia segera menatap kuennya dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu ia tidak bodoh. Ayu tahu bahwa satu kuenya telah menghilang. Dan satu-satunya pelaku hanya Lee. Siapa lagi?

"Lee…" Ayu berusaha membangunkan Lee. Namun apa daya, pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tak bergeming.

"Lee…"

"Lee!" Lagi, Ayu memanggil dan sekali lagi tak digubris. Merasa percuma, gadis itu lalu mendekati Lee dan mulai menggelitiki pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Lee yang memang lemah atas gelitikan hanya bisa tertawa dan berusaha terlepas dari 'siksaan' Ayu.

"Hahaha! Ayu! Ahaha **_stop!_** Apaan sih?!"

"Kau mencuri kuenya 'kan?"

"Nggak lah! Aku kan Ti—Hahahahaha!" Ayu sama sekali tak memberikan ampun. Gadis itu malah semakin menguatkan 'serangannya', membuat tawa Lee semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu bahkan mulai mengalirkan airmatanya karena tertawa.

"Ayu ampun! Aku ga' makan kuennya! Aku 'kan tidur!" Lee berbohong di sela-sela hukumannya. Namun tentu saja Ayu tak akan menerima kebohongan yang sudah jelas itu. Alih-alih, gelitikan Ayu semakin kejam.

"Ngaku! Remah-remah kuenya berada di seluruh lantai! Juga bajumu!" Ayu berucap tegas. Lee yang sudah jelas-jelas kalah akhirnya mengangguk. " ** _Fine, fine!_** Aku yang ambil! Sekarang, kumohon Ayu berhen—Ahaha!" Lee memohon disela-sela tawa hebohnya. Ayu akhirnya menghentikan hukumannya, membiarkan Lee menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rambut Lee yang tadinya tersisir rapi sekarang terlihat begitu berantakan. Wajahnya yang datar kali ini terlihat memerah dan kacamatanya miring. Hal itu membuat Ayu berpikir betapa manisnya pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Dasar, 'kan masak kuenya pakai bahan dirumahku. Buatnya juga. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau aku makan satu?" Tanya Lee sambil cemberut. Tentu saja setelah merapikan kacamata dan rambutnya. Namun karena wajahnya masih memerah, wajah kesalnya itu malah membuat kesan yang begitu manis dan lucu. Ayu jadi tak bisa menahan pikiran bahwa Lee itu manis dikepalanya.

"Kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. 'kan kuenya belum ku **_frosting_** ," Tegas Ayu setelah menetralkan pikirannya. Ayu lalu mengambil koran diatas meja makan dan mengipasi kue-kuenya agar mendingin. Lee yang mendengar ucapan Ayu hanya bisa makin mengkerutkan wajahnya. Ia akhirnya kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil memandangi kue-kue yang di kipasi oleh Ayu. Ia berpikir sesaat, membuat dapur menjadi sunyi dalam beberapa menit.

"Hei Ayu," Akhirnya setelah berpikir, Lee membuka mulutnya, "Apa kita harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita berdua?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang Ayu yang ekspresinya sudah berubah karena pertanyaanya itu.

"Maksudku, kita sudah menyembunyikan hubungan ini selama 3 bulan, kurasa sudah waktunya kan?" Tanya Lee lagi, kali ini menatap Ayu dari ujung matanya.

"Maya masih mencintaimu," Jelas Ayu singkat sambil menunduk. Lee memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Itu masa lalu. Ayolah! Bukankah lebih baik jika dia mengetahui hubungan kita berdua?" Lee mulai duduk dengan tegap, menatap Ayu lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap hanya diam. Perasaan tidak enak menyelubungi hatinya.

"Dia bisa sakit hati jika tahu aku berpacaran denganmu Lee," Ucap Ayu dengan nada takut-takut. Kali ini Lee benar-benar sudah lelah mendengar alasan Ayu yang itu-itu saja. Dengan cukup keras, pemuda itu meraih bahu Ayu. Membuat mata mereka bertemu. Lalu dengan lembut, Lee mengelus pipi gadis didepannya.

"Lebih buruk lagi jika kita menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam. Itu hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kau menghianatinya. Menghianati perasaan juga kepercayaanya," Jelasnya lembut.

Ayu hanya diam, matanya yang tadi terpaku pada Lee melirik pada kue-kuenya yang tadi tidak ia pedulikan pada beberapa detik. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia kembali menatap Lee. Tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," Ayu menyerah. Kata-kata Lee memang benar. Berhubungan diam-diam dengan mantan pacar sahabat sekaligus sepupu sendiri adalah hal buruk. Jujur seharusnya sudah ia lakukan dari awal. Itu jauh lebih baik.

Melihat senyum Ayu, Lee mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Memecah wajah dingin yang memang sudah menjadi **_trademark_** -nya. "Kita akan memberitahu dia ok? Kita berdua," Katanya. Ayu mengangguk saja. Menggenggam tangan Lee yang menyentuh pipinya. Membiarkan rasa hangat itu menjalar melalui tangan ke hatinya yang ragu. Membiarkan waktu berjalan sunyi untuk beberapa detik.

"Ayu…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu 'kan?"

Ayu tersenyum lepas ketika mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. ia mengangguk saja untuk menjawabnya sambil tertawa pelan. Lee tersenyum.

"Ayu…"

"Apa Lee?" Ayu menatap Lee dengan penuh kasih. Menunggu pertanyaan atau ucapan aneh apalagi yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu. Lee mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai memasang ekspresi serius. Kelihatannya ia akan mengucapkan suatu yang begitu penting.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, izinkan aku memakan kuenya sekarang, ya?"

Ok, pertanyaan yang satu itu mendapat jitakan manis dari Ayu.

"Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti Raditya, Lee?!"

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Ini apaan ya? Gaje banget dah! Duh, Maaf ya Tsuki, maaf kalau SingIndo nya gagal dan ga sesuai dengan harapanmu! Ini pertamakalinya bikin SingIndo. Lagian aku juga ga pernah baca FF dengan pairing ntu berdua. Ini kubuat Special untukmu! Selamat ulang tahun ya! Maaf kalau telat! Ciee yang udah berumur 12! Tetap berkarya! Maaf ya kalau tidak pernah kelihatan akhir-akhir ini. Sekolah benar-benar menyebalkan begitu pula tugasnya! EH! Kok malah ngelantur! Intinya… kalau Tsuki menunggu update rumah cermin dan jam abadi, mohon bersabar ya…**

 **Oh, sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2TsukiHime! Maaf kalau telat X**

 **-FIRTCB a.k.a –Fai.**


End file.
